Friends For Life
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When Leslie Parker meats Lucy Pevensie before the evacuation, what will that mean in years to come?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is my longest story yet! The settings may be hard to understand and if so I'm sorry! I hope the summary explains most of it! Enjoy!**

Friends For Life

_(Setting: School before LWW.)_

"Oh sorry." I said as I bumped into someone books going everywhere.

"It's no problem. Besides, it was my fault." they replied. I helped her pick up her books.

"Leslie Parker" I said standing up and sticking out my hand.

"Lucy Pevensie" she said shaking it.

"Hey Lu!" a girl said running up behind her "You mixed up our notebooks. How'd you manage that" she asked.

"Oh sorry." Lucy said.

"So who's your new friend." the girl asked. They had a resemblance so I figured they were sisters.

"This is Leslie." Lucy said.

"Hi. I'm her older sister Susan." she said sticking her hand out. I shook her hand as well.

"Oh I better go or I'll be late for class." she said.

"See you after school Su!" Lucy yelled. Susan just waved.

A few months later and school was over. It was decided I would stay with Lucy for a few days. We had called our parents and it was all set up. After we got off the train Lucy and Susan ran and greeted an older boy quit enthusiastically. I figured this was Peter, their older brother. Lucy tried to hug another boy but he pushed her away. I figured this was Edmund. I walked up behind them.

"Peter, this is Leslie." Lucy said pulling me forward.

"Hi nice to meat you" he said. I shook his hand. I was going to shake Edmund's hand but he didn't seem to want to so I left him alone.

"Mummy!" Lucy yelled attacking a woman who had just walked up. This made the look on Edmund's face brighten a bit. He walked forward and hugged the woman. Then Susan did. Then Peter did. Then Lucy pulled me forward. I shook the woman's hand. I was sorta glad Lucy had no more siblings. I was starting to get sick of shaking peoples hand. When we got to Lucy's house, things just got worse between the two brothers. They fought... ALOT! And Edmund jeered at Lucy a couple times and once she ended up crying. But even though I lived a block from Lucy's house, 2 weeks later we were separated by the evacuation. And I didn't hear from her again for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: Right after PC)_

2 years later I was going to a new boarding school. This was a boy and girl school, which really made me nervous. I was rounding a corner when I ran into somebody. I really wished I wasn't such a klutz! Books went everywhere.

"Sorry." a boy said helping me pick up the books up.

"My fault" I replied quickly. I looked up and he looked really familiar. I stood up slowly. So did he.

"New to the school?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's why my older sister refused to come here. But my younger sister was glad she was finally going to get to go to school with me." he said.

"I wish I had siblings." I said

"You don't have any?" he asked. I shook my head. We started walking down the hall.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Leslie" I replied "and you?"

"Edmund." he replied.

"Wait." I said stopping him "Edmund... Pevensie?"

"Yeah. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was friends with Lucy, right before the evacuation." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Leslie Parker." he said finally realizing who I was.

It got a little awkward for me then.

"How's Lucy?" I asked starting to walk again.

"She's doing good. A little insecure right now. But maybe after she sees you she'll perk up." he replied.

"Is she sick?" I asked.

"No. Just... depressed." he replied.

"So do you guys still fight?" I asked.

"No. We settled our differences a looooooonng time ago." he replied.

"It was only 2 years ago." I said.

"Oh yeah. Um... well then we settled our differences 2 years ago." he replied apparently trying to cover something up.

I was about to respond when I heard "Come on I know you have money somewhere!" someone yelled. Then there was a slight cry. Edmund and I took off. We rounded a corner and a boy was hitting a girl about my age. Edmund started shaking. I didn't know why. What I found interesting was that people were just walking by paying no attention. I really wanted to help the girl. The girl was on the ground now and the boy was kicking her in the stomach. Edmund calmly walked up to the boy beating this poor girl up, turned him around and punched him. I immediately ran to the girls side. She was gripping her stomach. She looked like she wanted to cry but she wasn't. The girl looked familiar as well. I was on my knees and I helped her on my lap. She acted as though it was hard to breath. Edmund had the other boy up against the wall by now.

"NEVER do that to my sister again got it!" he growled. The other boy said nothing. "GOT IT!" he yelled. The other boy nodded vigorously. Then I realized this was Lucy.

"What's going on here?" a teacher asked walking up. It didn't look good for Edmund, but he made no hesitation.

"This boy beat up my little sister." he said.

"Do you have proof?" the teacher asked. Edmund let the boy go. He walked over to me and Lucy.

"Is this proof enough?" he asked. It wasn't meant in a disrespectful way. The teacher nodded his head.

"You better get her to the nurse's office." the teacher said "As for you" he said looking at the other boy "your coming with me." I learned the reason Edmund had changed. They went to a place called Narnia, they were a King and Queen under their brother Peter, and Susan was also queen. But Peter and Susan had been told they would never come back, after their second visit. And I believed them whole heartedly. And that was also the beginning of a great friendship between the three of us.

After school was over I came home with them. We walked home from the train station. Apparently Peter was in college now, and their parents were busy. Plus we decided we'd just enjoy the walk and time together. We walked in their house.

"Hello!" Edmund called.

"Hello!" Lucy called next after no reply.

Edmund let out a breath. "No one." he said. We walked into the kitchen and there was a note. It was from Susan and apparently she went to go pick up a friend of hers.

"Just like her" Edmund said angrily slapping the note back on the table. We heard the door open and 2 people giggling. We walked into the living room.

"Susan." Lucy said expectantly.

"Oh hey Lu." she said dryly.

"Hi Edmund" the other girl giggled. Lucy and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh dear Aslan!" he swore.

"Oh dear what?" the girl asked.

"It's nothing" Susan said giving him a warning glare.

"Nothing! Susan, Aslan isn't NOTHING!" Edmund yelled flaring up.

"Your brothers really cute" the other girl whispered to Susan.

"Don't even think about it." Lucy said glaring at the girl.

"And that ones just weird." she said. Lucy backed up a bit. She looked at Susan as though she expected her to say something. Susan said nothing just laughed along with the girl. I could tell from the look on Edmund's face he was about to blow up again. And I was about to blow up too! If she had been my sister I would have.

"Hello!" we heard someone say. Peter walked in.

"Hi Peter" Susan said.

"Hi.. Pe...Pete." Lucy managed before running up the stairs, Edmund right behind her. Then Lucy's bedroom door slammed shut. The look Edmund had given Susan before going after Lucy was absolutely horrid but she deserved it!

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing" Susan said dryly.

"That wasn't nothing!" I yelled finally loosing it. Peter glanced over at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When we got here no one was home. Susan was supposed to stay because your parents had to run and get something real quick. Her little friend over their tried to flirt with Edmund and then she called Lucy weird. Susan said nothing to defend her. And that's when you walked in." I replied.

"Are you going to believe her or me?" Susan asked looking at Peter. He glanced between us for about 5 seconds and quickly made up his mind.

"You've really changed Su" he said to Susan before leading me up the stairs to Lucy's room. The look on her face was disbelief. When we got to Lucy's room she was crying into Edmund while he rubbed her back. He looked up as we walked in. He tried to smile but you could tell he was hurting just as bad as Lucy. And all of us knew then, Susan had forgotten Narnia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: Right after VoDT)_

A year later and we were back in school. But we hadn't lost touch. But they had gone away for the summer. Actually they had no choice. But when we got back to school what had happened to them over the summer surprised me. They had went to Narnia again. But this time they had been told they would never be coming back. They said they were fine though. They knew they had to live their lives here, not there, no matter how much they wanted to live there. And we remained friends. Best friends.

My dad, for some odd reason, said if I was going to go out with anyone choose Edmund. I tried to explain to him that we were just friends. Best friends but he just would not get that! I mean yes, I loved Edmund, but like a brother, just like Lucy was like a sister. And Peter was starting to move into that direction as well. I just started ignoring it. But I understood where he came from. Edmund was a very nice boy. But still I didn't like him like that. And Edmund didn't like me that way. We had settled that as soon as my dad started talking about it. And he wasn't the lying type so I knew he was telling the truth. But anyway life goes on. And they never stopped believing in Narnia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: Right before, and during LB)_

"Tell Ed I said hi!" I said to Lucy as the train pulled in the station. We had each other in an embrace and for some strange reason I didn't want to let go. The train had been acting weird. I had all my bags down and was ready for the stop. I was getting off but Lucy was to stay on until the next stop. I shook Eustace's hand, then Jill's.

"Oh and Peter" I said.

"Alright, alright, I will, but hurry before the train leaves." she said.

"Bye" I said hugging her one last time, before grabbing my luggage and getting off the train. I ran right into my mum.

"Hi mum" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi sweety" she said "how was your time with Lucy?" she asked.

"It was nice." I replied "To bad I wasn't able to see Ed either" I said as we walked to the car. A few minutes later we were on our way home. Then I had a funny feeling. I shivered.

"What's wrong?" my mum asked.

"I don't know" I replied. Soon we got home and I went upstairs to unpack. I sat down on my bed to read a book. About 30 minutes later my mum came in the room.

"Leslie" she said. She sounded sad.

"Yeah mum?" I asked.

"I just heard the news." she said.

"The news?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The train Lucy was on, it wrecked." she replied.

"What!" I said sitting up.

"Now, don't get excited, I don't know anything else." she replied.

"What if something happened! What if... what if that's what I felt what was wrong?" I asked.

"Well then, she's in a better place." she replied walking out. I just hoped Lucy was ok.

A little later I tried to call her house.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Lucy?" I said hopefully. I heard a sniffle.

"No, this is Susan." the person replied.

"Oh. Well can I speak to Lucy then. Or Edmund. Either one." I said.

"Are you Leslie?" Susan asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"I don't know how to say this but Lucy and Edmund were killed in the wreck. Along with everyone else." she replied bursting into tears. I felt them coming on myself. My two best friends in the world were...dead.

"It can't be true" I said my mum walking up.

"What's wrong" she mouthed. I made a slight motion to please not talk.

"Sadly it is." Susan replied.

"I... I'm sorry." I said.

"So am I" Susan replied slamming the phone. I put the phone down. I slid down the wall starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" my mum asked.

"Lucy, and Edmund, their... their dead!" I said.

"Oh sweety." she said wrapping her arms around me "I'm so sorry." I cried into her for a while.

"Their gone. My best friends. Their gone!" I sobbed.

I heard the front door open.

"Leslie!" I heard a voice say.

"That's your dad. Come on" mum said helping me up. I was still crying hard.

"Oh Leslie" my dad said grabbing me as soon as he set eyes on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Edmund and Lucy are gone." I said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh. I thought it was your stop that the train wrecked on." he said.

"No, it was Lucy's and..." I trailed off. How had Edmund died? Mum had turned the radio on by now. _**...train wreck that happened earlier today has been further investigated. 9 deaths have been found as of an hour ago. Those deaths also include that of Professor Kirke and a few close family members. It has also been found that 2 of the deaths are caused by being hit by the train. The two boys had been standing on the platform when the train came in and...**_

My mun turned the radio off. I bet that had been Peter and Edmund. I still couldn't believe they were gone! I cried some more. I missed supper. I just couldn't eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: Right after LB)_

A few days later and we were at the funeral home. I walked up to Susan.

"Hi... Susan" I said.

"Hello" she said wrinkling her eyebrow. She apparently had no clue who I was.

"I'm Leslie, remember" I said.

"Oh hello" she said "I haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"I know. And I'm sorry for the last time I saw you" I said.

"It's ok" she said.

"Come one sweety, we have to get home." mum said from behind. I nodded. I gave Susan a quick hug which really surprised her. I looked in Lucy and Edmund's coffin's once more. And felt the tears coming once again. I looked over at Peter's. They all looked so noble. So much of the Kings and Queen they truly were. I once again looked at Lucy and Edmund. My two best friends. A King and Queen. How did I get so lucky to have them for friends. Both so noble.

Edmund. He had been extremely chivalrous. And kind, and, dare I say it, handsome. So... Kingly.

And Lucy. She was extremely graceful. And sweet, and so beautiful! Both of them so young. I had barely known Peter. But from what I knew about him he was just like Edmund, only bigger and with blond hair. And I saw that now. Mum put her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on dear" she said. She led me away. I took one more glance and looked away. I would never see either of them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: 20 years after LB)_

20 years later and I was standing at their graves. I had married by now and had a girl and boy. I had named them Edmund and Lucy, and they reminded me of Edmund and Lucy so much it wasn't even funny. Edmund had dark hair, dark eyes, and a sweet temperament just like the first Edmund did. And Lucy had lighter hair and light blue eyes and a free spirit. Edmund was 15 and he was so protective of his 13 year old little sister. Edmund was on my left, and Lucy on my right.

"So these are the two we got our names from." Edmund asked. I nodded my head.

"What did they look like?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Lucy looked alot like you. More than you know. In fact I may have a picture somewhere at home. And Edmund looked just like you" I said looking at Edmund. I breathed a sigh "Come on let's head home. Don't want your dad going crazy like last time." I said. They both chuckled. They even laughed like Edmund and Lucy! When we got home I found a picture of Edmund, Lucy, and I at the ages of 15, 13, and 13. Lucy and I had been the same age. I showed it to them.

"Wow! Are you sure that's not us with you?" Edmund asked.

"I'm sure." I said. They talked about it for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: 50 years after LB)_

30 years after that day that I showed Edmund and Lucy the picture I was laying in my bed breathing hard breathes. John, my husband, had died a year before from cancer.

"Ease mummy, easy" Edmund soothed rubbing my hand. Lucy was crying. Edmund looked up at her.

"It's ok Lu" he said. Lucy's husband was standing behind her and Edmund's wife behind him. She was crying as well. Lucy had married a nice boy named Tom, and Edmund had married a nice girl named Julie. Edmund had a little girl named Haley, and Lucy was pregnant. At least I knew they wouldn't be alone. I felt my last breathes coming.

"Mum?" I heard Lucy ask. I saw a lion walking toward me.

"Mum!" Lucy practically screamed. Edmund closed his eyes tight.

I closed my eyes and right before I took my last breath I heard Edmund and Lucy grab each other and sobbing into each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Setting: A few minutes after the death of Leslie)_

"Well received" the lion said to me. I bowed.

"Now I understand you are friends with Edmund and Lucy are you not." the lion asked.

"Oh yes sir. More than anyone else." I replied.

"LESLIE!" I heard two people yell. I turned around and they came rushing toward me. We were soon all embracing each other. I was crying of joy. I had my two best friends back!

"Les, what are you doing here?" I heard from behind us. I looked.

"John." I exclaimed running to my husband. He embraced me. Then he kissed me.

''Oh John it's good to see you again!" I said.

"Now these are the two friends you always talked about?" he asked. I nodded. "So your best friends were a King and Queen?" he asked. I nodded again. Him and Edmund shook hands, and Lucy hugged him.

"Well, this is nice" Edmund said.

"What?" Lucy, John, and I asked.

"I finally have a friend who's a guy, and I'm not related too!" he replied.

All of us laughed. And I knew then, if Edmund had survived him and John would have been great friends. But now they would be, forever more. Along with me and Lucy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, even though this is a one-chapter please review! **


End file.
